Strangers in the Night
by Tylluan
Summary: Captain John Hart goes for a walk in Cardiff while he tries to figure out exactly why it is Jack likes Earth....


_Here's a little giggle fic that I wrote for a bad fic challenge on a forum elsewhere. I'd thought I'd share it here with everyone else to see what you think . Hope you enjoy it!_

_

* * *

  
_

John Hart stretched and he looked up at the sky above him. Stars shone, little pinpoints of light twinkling at him, beckoning enticingly. He stared hungrily. He didn't know how Jack did it, stuck to just one little mud ball of a planet when the universe had so much to offer. He sighed, pushed his hands into his pockets and strolled away from the Hub.

He wandered the streets, his boot heels clicking against the cobblestones. He was feeling restless, an indefinable urge which he couldn't articulate pushing him onwards. He quickly left the more bustling areas of Cardiff and into a more residential district. He sneered at the quaint little houses with their wrought iron fences which protected them from the big, bad city. It was no protection from someone like him, he thought with a sardonic laugh. He could stroll right into any of these residences and have his way with the people there. He toyed with the idea, the idea of taking them one by one, showing them who their real master was. He paused as he considered just walking into one of the houses that surrounded the little park. Which one should he choose? He wondered.

It was then that he saw her. Just a glimpse. A flash of white which showed him a well turned ankle as it disappeared behind some shrubbery in the park. His breath caught and it took him a moment to remember how to breathe again. He was enchanted.

All thoughts of house invasions forgotten, John decided to pursue the lady in question. He crossed the street and opened the gate, grateful that someone was good at maintenance and that it didn't creak too unduly as he opened it and passed inside. Closing the gate he cocked his head and listened closely. Was it she that he heard off in the distance? He could only hope.

Walking quickly down the pathway that was lit by the light of the moon, he darted around a tree and waited. Ah! Was that the lady of his dreams? Perhaps. He decided to be cautious, so as not to startle her. He stepped carefully, concerned that any sudden sound would scare her away. There she was, bathed by the moonlight in the middle of the clearing.

"Oh my love," John breathed. She turned her head and gazed at him. Was that a coy expression? Was she teasing him? Leading him on this merry path, only to play with his affections? Perhaps, he allowed. She was so beautiful. He knelt down before her.

"How should I compare thee, my sweet?" He asked softly. She gazed at him with limpid eyes but said nothing. "You are fairer than any damsel I have met before. The beauty of your eyes, the shape of your face - I am caught in your snare, my love." She turned her head, clearly not impressed with the ode he had created for her.

"Why do you spurn me?" He cried softly. He reached out carefully and stroked her hair, feeling his manhood stirring as he touched her. "You are perfect for me, beloved. We could make such beautiful music together. "I burn with passion for you." Involuntarily, his fingers grasped her and she moved away skittishly, staring at him with alarm. "Don't go!" He begged. She paused, one delicate foot on the path leading out of the clearing. "Please don't leave!"

Another moment later, a voice called out in the darkness. John and his lady friend turned in the direction of the voice and he cursed.

"Sophie! Where are you?" The man cried. Sophie practically vibrated in reaction. John held a hand out to her, pleading with her to stay. She gave him one last look before heading down the path in the direction of the voice.

"No!" John gasped. He scrambled to his feet, eager to intercept her, but she was too quick. By the time he reached the edge of the park, she was gone. He leaned against a tree and cursed.

"There you are!" The male voice cried and John couldn't help but part the branches and look out beyond the barrier of the wrought iron fence. There she was, with a tall man who leaned down for a kiss. John burned with jealousy. Why wouldn't she kiss him? He closed his eyes, feeling pain burn deep within. "Come on, Sophie. Time to go home."

John wanted to call out – to beg her to come back to him, but it was obvious she only had eyes for the man at her side. John let go of the bushes, feeling defeated. His last glimpse was of her trotting away, eagerly chasing the stick that the man threw for her. When the man tried to grab the branch from her, she barked and John sank down to the grass, his eyes closed.

He had been so close to nirvana, and now felt so far. With a sigh, he laid back and stared at the swaying branches above him. He was beginning to see what Jack found so interesting about this planet. Perhaps since Sophie was with someone else, he could find another lady love who would be more likely to return his affection.

After all, she was hardly the only poodle in the world. John nodded, and pushed himself up off the ground. He was on the prowl this evening, and was looking forward to a night of passion – with whatever race he found!


End file.
